The Vengeance of Jack B Badd
by Ed's Tomato
Summary: In which the female Merc in Toomb's crew was actually Jack, and she signed on with her own intents for Riddick. She's angry and he's captive.
1. Chapter 1

Alright did anyone else think that Merc chick looked more like Jack than the girl they got to play Jack/Kyra? I was like, cool that'll be Jack, taking him prisoner cuz he hurt her, only she'll have something up her sleeve and it'll be great. Only…not…and that didn't happen. I was kind of let down by that. Agreed that the girl playing Jack/Kyra was hotter and I liked her just fine and all, but I thought the shape of the face and the hair color and whatnot of the merc girl…anyways. So in my musings I decided to write this AU fic in which that Merc chic really was Jack. Also so that I'm not dealing with multiple storylines in my crazy mixed up brain, we're losing the whole Necromonger thing. Iman called Riddick because he worried for Jack hearing (incorrectly) that she was in Slam.

Love it? Hate it? Rate it!

also I own none of this...sadly.

------------------------------------

-------------

----

The Merc waited until they were all asleep before approaching Riddick. Sitting in the back like he was on a throne and not 'all back of the bus and shit' the way Toombs described it.

He was a God. Thick muscular frame bound to the seat with heavy manacles that only served to look like items of adornment on him. Just the way he carried himself spoke volumes. The Self-confidence, the sheer cockiness of this man.

Toombs was a fool to think that they'd taken him. You did not take Richard B. Riddick anywhere he did not want to go. If you got lucky your paths might travel in the same direction, if you were luckier your paths would never cross.

She edged closer, her pulse quickening, impossible to see his eyes behind those goggles. His breathing was even, he seemed asleep, but she couldn't tell for sure. She leaned over him, breathing in his scent, intoxicating.

Man, and leather and metal. For a man who dealt in so much death he smelled so very alive. She trembled; moving closer; wanting to press against him, touch that perfect physique. Her fingers twitched as she reached for his goggles, slipping them over bronze skin gently, leaning over him, her shirt grazing alluringly against his.

His eyes snapped open. She tried to pull back, but his knees clamped around her leg in a vice she couldn't break. She couldn't cry out lest it bring the others.

He smirked at her, radiating that famous confidence that made Riddick one of the most feared men in all the known galaxies.

"You grind your teeth in your sleep…sexy…Jack."

She pulled back her leg with a snap, which he allowed, glaring him down, but he only laughed low and quiet. She backed away, furiously glancing at the other mercs, but they slept on.

So, He knew. She wasn't surprised. A man that could smell the blood from her twelve-year-old body and know she was a girl when all others had been fooled. No, she wasn't surprised, just a little disappointed.

Riddick would play along. He wouldn't give her away to Toombs. She was whom he'd come after, after all. He was the reason they were headed to Crematoria.

She went back to her seat and tried to go back to sleep, but she could feel his eyes on her, watching her, wondering what she had planned, and laughing. But she'd wipe that laugh off of his face; she'd punish him for how he'd left her behind.

---

They were approaching Crematoria, would be there in just a few hours. Jack woke, not having realized she'd fallen asleep, she could feel the iridescent eyes still trained on her even with her back turned. Feigning a yawn, she leaned forward to drop a few thousand credits into the escape pod.

One of them would see it, greedy bastards. All she had to do was wait. It had taken her years to save up all that money, but it was worth it now. She couldn't hope to take them all fully armed, so she had to take them by surprise.

She'd readied the escape pod, even before they'd taken off, everything prepared. She'd planned this a long time. So when she'd heard the call that Toombs had seen Riddick, she'd answered.

Within the hour Toombs himself had yawned and walked by the escape pod, the money catching his eye like a Hawk sees a mouse at a hundred feet up. 'The Creed is Greed,' she thought to herself.

Knowing Toombs to be the greedy bastard that he was, she didn't expect him to remark to anyone about his finding, so she spoke up.

"Hey, what'd you find in there?" She pitched her voice to sound as greedy as his.

Toombs looked up guiltily; thousand-cred mark in hand and the others stopped what they were doing to investigate.

"Is that a thousand creds? Who the Hell would leave that in a ship? Where did you find it?" The others moved to search the pod.

She moved to follow them into the pod, but paused right outside, the last one in the ridiculously cramped space. She pressed a button beside the doors and they slammed shut trapping the mercs inside.

With a sadistic grin and a little wave they were jettisoned dead into space. No food, no water, no working communications and the piloting fried. She glanced at Riddick as if to say 'See, I can be evil too.'

But she didn't speak to him, she simply went to the controls and turned the ship in a different direction, checking fuel and air cabin pressure and making sure the extra food she'd packed was undamaged.

All the time those eyes gleamed at her from where she'd lifted his goggles to his forehead and never put them back. She could feel the smirk, but wouldn't rise to meet it; 'he can wait, like I waited'.

Finally she was convinced that all her careful planning had gone as was expected and she could take a moment to breath. She got up and paced the length of the cabin to procure a mouthful of water from the extra rations she'd hidden onboard. She stood right before him, taking the water slowly in her mouth and swallowing with a smile.

"Thirsty Riddick?"

His eyebrow was raised. He was confused. He had no idea what she had planned.

"I heard you came looking for me."

"Is that all you heard?"

"Signed up with Mercs?" He sounded disgusted, she could read the loathing on his face, "The same fake badges that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait…"

"There wasn't anyone else around, Riddick, and besides…I found you didn't I?"

Riddick chuckled darkly, "Yeah, you did."

She stretched languidly, tough muscle sliding over bone. She'd kept her voice very calm on purpose, but she was furious. She wanted to slide her shiv over his cocky face and carve a frown into it.

He moved slightly, rustling the chains that held him, and looked at her expectantly.

"What do you have in mind Jack?"

Oh she was so tempted to tell him. She leaned over him, a hand on his strong shoulder, her breath warm on his face, just below his ear.

"Wait and see."

She moved her mouth sharply; the blade she held clenched between her teeth slicing him a tiny cut on the cheek. Just a taste of the pain she had in store for him.

She backed away, warm brown eyes watching him with amusement. He looked startled. She had startled the infamous Riddick. A moment of pride she allowed herself before going back to the captain's chair.

She felt those eyes still on her, intense, angry now. He wasn't just confused, he was pissed off, and she smiled, looking out at the stars and planets. She had waited a long time for this. She was going to savor it.


	2. Chapter 2

---

He didn't try to speak to her the remainder of the night, and that made her nervous. He seemed to be taking his imprisonment with amusement. As though he didn't really think that she would do anything to him.

She pulled a knife out of the boot she had rested on control panel, and began picking her nails with it, her back to Riddick, but he could see if he was looking. She stretched in the chair, dancing the blade over her fingers without any regard. She hoped he was watching, she was putting on the show for him.

Suddenly she turned the chair and flung the knife. It embedded itself in the back seat close enough to Riddick's arm to draw blood. She put on a predatory smile and leaned back in the chair, gauging his reaction.

His head was turned toward the blade and he brought his gaze back to her, slowly, dangerously. He didn't like this game. Well too bad, it was what they were playing.

He didn't say anything, as she expected him to, he just sat back and watched her, an angry glint to those iridescent eyes. But he wasn't angry enough yet. Not nearly.

She rose from the chair and moved toward him a sensuous animal, leaning over him, breathing him in again, hands roaming over his chest.

"Don't you like the game?" She whispered seductively into his ear and he tensed, pulling back away from her with a growl. She grinned. That's what she wanted. Real anger, frustration, impotence in that chair.

She plucked her knife from the chair and backed up to look him over admiringly, her pouted lips parted, her tongue snaked out to treat him like what he was, an animal.

She ran the flat side of the knife over his shoulder, his bicep, a little prick on the inside of his elbow, and back to his chest, running over the hard curves. He growled warningly, but she just put on a feigned expression of confusion. Wide eyes alluringly innocent as she let the tip of the knife nick a spot near his collarbone. Just little hurts, nothing like what was to come.

She backed away from him. Enough for now. And reached for a ration bar, tearing the wrapper with her teeth and chewing it thoughtfully. His gaze didn't waver from her face. He was warning her, he dared to warn her, when she had him in her thrall.

Going back to the pilot's seat she leaned into the soft leather and dropped her knife onto the dash with disinterest. She had only started to play with him. Where the game would go she wasn't sure. Would she really kill Riddick? She'd better if she didn't want him coming after her, but she wasn't sure if she could really bring herself to kill him.

She'd killed many men to get where she was, to get to the one man who she wanted alive…but suffering. She leaned back into the seat. She could still smell him. So alive. Warm blood that she'd begun to spill.

---

She woke, not realizing she'd fallen asleep, the cabin dark, only illuminated by those far off heavenly balls of gas and fire. She yawned, and reached for the knife she'd left on the dash to return it to the place in her boot.

It wasn't there.

She hadn't turned the lights off.

She spun the chair to become face to face with an angry looking Riddick. She brought up a leg to kick him, but he grabbed her by the ankle, yanking her onto the floor. She went to throw herself to the side, away from him, but he was faster than she was.

A strong hand shot out to trap her wrists above her head with bruising force. A knee, slamming painfully between her legs, her own knife held at her throat. He leaned over her, iridescent eyes flashing.

"You made a mistake Jack."

Panicking, she fought against him, but the knife was pressed enough to sink into the skin and she froze, breathing hard. He pulled it back, trailing it over her jaw down her neck to her collarbone, between her breasts.

"You gonna go for the sweet spot?" She whispered.

"What the Fuck did you think you were doing, Jackie?"

"Jack's dead, she was weak. It's Kyra now."

He raised an eyebrow, amused, but still angry. In one fluid motion he was off the floor and banging her against the wall, his body pressing against the length of her, his hand on her face, squeezing her jaw. The knife had disappeared, probably into one of his many pockets.

"Blade," he demanded.

She held her head back from him against the wall, but he pressed harder against her.

"Now Jack."

She held it between her lips and he took it, disappearing into a pocket. Now he trailed a hand over her ribs, leaning into her.

"Playin an awful grown up game, little girl."

She wrestled against him, and he smiled apparently enjoying the struggle. He brushed his lips along her jaw to rest right beneath her ear.

"You like the way I smell, Jack?"

Her breath was caught in her throat, her own game turned horribly against her. How dare he, after all she'd worked so hard for. His hand was at her jaw again and he smiled brightly.

"Nighty night, Jack."

He bounced her head against the wall and she was suddenly immersed in black.

---

When she came to she couldn't move. He had her strapped down on the floor on her back, tied with thick leather straps. The back of her head hurt like hell and her mouth tasted like cotton. She squinted in the darkness but all she could see were two pinpricks of light that she assumed were Riddick's eyes. He'd shut the blinders so that not even the light of the stars illuminated the little ship.

She couldn't see his face, but she could feel his smirk as she tested the bonds to find them secure. She had no idea what he had in mind, but she was afraid that he hadn't just killed her.

"Riddick," She hissed between clenched teeth, and she winced at the clang of heavy work boots on the metal floor as he approached her. She felt him kneel beside her, looking down at her prone figure.

"What, you don't like the game, Jack?"

"Stop calling me that," her voice rose an octave with panic as she struggled harder.

The booming laugh that she'd heard every night in her dreams echoed off the thick walls.

"I think you have bigger problems to worry about," His hands on her face, trailing over her chin as he watched her thoughtfully.

"Why don't you just ghost me?"

"I didn't come all this way just to ghost you, Jack."

"Why did you come?"

He was silent, strong calloused fingers running over her collarbone.

"The old man said you were in Slam."

"That's what I wanted him to think."

"You knew he'd come looking for me." It wasn't a question and she didn't feel inclined to answer even if it was. He paused for a moment, running those fingers over her skin, caressing the scars he found there. "And you knew I'd come after you. So then, what I want to know is, why all the hostility?"

"You left me," she hissed, the pain tangible. The moment still clear in her memory. A twelve-year old girl, running along the streets to stop the ship that just flew away, leaving her alone, all alone. No protector in the dark.

"I had mercs on my neck, I'll always have mercs on my neck. I spent the last five years on a frozen heap to keep them away from you"

"Don't play like you had my ass covered from half-way across a galaxy, Riddick, you left me."

"And you signed on with them, you signed with mercs," He spat it, like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"They slaved me out Riddick, do you know what that can do to a kid at that age?"

His hand went to her throat but he didn't squeeze, just felt her vitality running through it, before shifting to her shoulder and running down her body to her waist.

"So, you blame me for that? You should have stayed with Iman, like I told you to."

"You should have taken me with you," she protested, the breath hitching in her throat. This was supposed to be her show, her game. And now he owned it, like Riddick always owned everything in the room.

"And now, what? You think you grown up, Jack B. Badd? You think you'll catch me and torture me and that'll make everything all better?"

She didn't answer, setting her face resolutely, shifting her weight so that his hands weren't on her any more. She wanted him to suffer. Wanted him to want her and never get her, want him to pine and plead and beg.

He caught her chin and lifted her face to study it.

"Kyra, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Kyra, you really fucked Jack over," He unstrapped her from the floor and threw her over his shoulder, where she struggled against him. She'd taken down dozens of men, but against him, she was always powerless.

He shoved her into the back seat, reaching for the chains that had held him to tether her down. He kicked at him.

"No," She wailed, "No."

"Don't like the game, Kyra?" He said her name, sing-song, as if thoroughly amused by the whole thing, "I have to figure out what I'm going to do with you, until then, you sit tight."

He pat her on the head once she was tethered, like a dog, and she could hear him move to get water and food rations from her supplies. He ignored her scathing looks and went about his business, ending up at the captain's chair.

He didn't speak to her or feed her for all of the next day.

Her bladder felt like it was going to burst, her face contorted in agony at holding it for so long. She yanked fruitlessly on her chains, bringing his attention to her. Still pitch black, living in his element, no concern for her own needs.

"Somethin you want Jack?"

"Piss," she grunted at him, angrily.

He smiled, "Did you just tell me to piss off, or that you needed to piss?"

"I need to."

"Hold it."

"I have been."

Heavy boots on the floor approaching her again, and she felt the snaps of her bindings loosen, and then tighten as he wrapped her wrists together. He marched her toward the tiny bathroom, shoving her inside.

"So go." He leaned on the doorframe watching her fumble with her fly and fall on the toilet seat, too desperate to care that he watched her. At least she couldn't see his face.

When she was finished she barely had time to rebutton her fly before he grabbed her, and was dragging her back toward the chair. She thrashed about, kicking at him and getting loose to dash to the other side of the ship, where she slammed her knee hard against a crate she couldn't see.

She paused, listening, waiting for his approach. He laughed.

"Where you gonna go, Kyra?" He made fun of her name again.

She was breathing hard, fingers working quickly to remove the straps on her wrists. She could hear him approach, but she was backed into the wall. There was nowhere else to go.

His arm slammed next to her head, boxing her in, muscular figure pressing against her.

"Where you gonna go Kyra?" He repeated, no fun in his voice now.

"Ghost me, don't ghost me, I don't care, just stop fucking with me."

"But I thought that's what you wanted, Kyra, I thought you wanted to _Fuck_, with me."

He touched her face and she flinched away. He reached for her wrists and slowly untied them., feeling her breasts rise and fall to meet his well-built chest with every breath.

"If you try fucking with me again, I'm gonna hurt you," His voice was soft in her ear, but deadly serious, "Don't make me hurt you, Jack."


End file.
